Circular-shaped metallic components are frequently used in a variety of mechanical applications. For example, transmissions and clutches use circular mechanical races to selectively transmit torque from a power source (e.g., an engine) to an output (e.g., a vehicle's wheels). Similar shaped components may also be used in starter systems, multi-mode clutches, one-way clutches, and the like.
Manufacturing transmission components using coil or sheet metal by stamping results in low material usage to achieve the desired part geometry or mechanical/physical properties. Stamping multiple parts at once (e.g., nesting), and stamping several smaller components simultaneously or sequentially and interlocking them together to create various geometrical shapes generate a relatively high amount of waste material in the manufacturing of different sizes of transmission apparatuses.
To improve material usage, many different stamping techniques have been developed. Often, the goal is to reduce the quantity of manufacturing byproduct materials that cannot be sold to the customer as part of an end product. Different methods of transferring, positioning, and interlocking the sheet metal components have been employed to stamp and join them together to reduce the amount of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,503 discloses a method of manufacturing a stator magnetic circuit ring formed by a plurality of interleaved strips of metal. Such a stator includes many desirable attributes for use as an electric stator. The stator is formed by slitting, folding, and shearing only, without any punches or machining operations needed. Such manufacturing methods improve the magnetic flux properties desired for an electric stator. Further, the stator structure is radially elastic, to better maintain a small airgap relative to the rotor-stator airgap.
While these methods may be effective at creating an electric stator, engineers are continuing to seek additional strategies that reduce material wastage when manufacturing high-strength circular mechanical components, particularly for use in engine components. Clearly, there is a need for systems and methods for creating laminated mechanical components.